Say Goodbye
by ButaTokki45
Summary: Why had she gone with Luke? Why did she cheat on him? He thought that they would stay together forever. But sometimes, the fates are just too cruel. And things aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello fellow demigods! This story is just for fun. It doesn't have anything to do with my other stories. Although, if you're sad, you may not want to read this. There is a couple of swear words in here, so I hope that you won't get mad. It's very depressing and it's based on the famous song, Haru Haru, by the Korean boyband, Big Bang. Originally, I thought it would be nice as a long short story, but I cut it in two chapters. I hope you enjoy!...or not.**

* * *

I watch closely at the alley. The sun was up and it was a bright and warm day. I had my cigarette in my mouth and my cap sitting tightly on my shaggy black hair. It covered my green eyes from the sun. My friends, Beckendorf, Grover, and Nico, were all walking next to me, joking about the fight that had broken out a few days earlier.

"That was awesome!" Nico exclaimed. The other guys and I agreed with him. I chuckled and punched him on the shoulder.

"Man, that was epic! I can't believe that he had the nerve to do that," I say, the cigarette butt dangling from my two front teeth. The ashes fell onto my black shirt and I didn't brush it off. Nico and Beckendorf asked for one and I gave it to them, offering to light it up. Grover just tucked his cap lower to block the sun out of his face.

The alley was dirty and reeked of garbage, but from where we come from, I call it home.

"Yo, Percy!" I turn around and see that Malcolm is running up to me. I smile.

"Hey, Malcolm. What's up?" He came running up to us, seeming a little worried and exhausted. My smile faded and turned a little worried.

"It's Annabeth," he says. Instantly my eyes widen and the other guys had their ears open. I clamped my hands on his arms and shook him. I looked him directly in his gray eyes.

"What happened to Annabeth?" He was out of breath and it took him a while to answer. When he was about to, he hesitated and I shook him a little harder. "Malcolm. Tell me what happened to Annabeth."

You see, Annabeth is the girl that I've been dating for a little over two years now. We met when we were twelve and she was the only girl that has ever caught my attention, since I was a Casanova. She was different from the other girls that I've ever met.

She has blonde hair with princess curls hanging onto the bottom. She is like any Californian girl, except that she has gray eyes. Those gray eyes. I could just stare at them forever. She was smarter than anyone as well. She can provide everything that any parent wants their for their children. So, you're probably wondering why she's dating me, a drug addict, seventeen year old, leader of a gang trouble maker. Well, let's just say that our relationship has always remained a mystery.

When Malcolm finally look brave enough to say it, my ears seemed to mute it out. But I knew exactly what he said.

I could tell the other guys behind me heard as well. Their eyes were wide open and they looked genuinely horrified. They knew that something like this isn't supposed to happen, not to me. My hands dropped from Malcolm's arm and hung at my sides. I looked down at the floor, staring at my shadow.

Nico came forward and put his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away. In a few seconds, I looked back up at Malcolm, a smug look on my face.

"Where are they?" I ask. He pointed to the end of the alley, where a corner was located. I narrow my eyes and glared at where he pointed.

"Let's go." I stormed past the group as I walk to where Malcolm was pointing. They were following me. Malcolm better be right about this or I'm going to punch him in the face.

I turn the corner, past a dirty car. It was dark now. The dirty buildings surrounding us was blocking the sunlight. Trash was strewed everywhere. It smelled like burnt cigarettes.

Posters and advertisements were stuck to the wall, but they were beginning to fall off. I reached an abandoned street. There were a few cars. I recognized one to be Annabeth's.

I was the first one to reach the end of the alley.

And what I saw confirmed my worst fear. Malcolm was right.

_Leave_

_Yeah, Finally I realized that I am nothing without you_

_I was so wrong, forgive me_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

Standing in the middle of the abandoned street was none other than Annabeth. With Luke's arm around her.

The other guys came rushing forward to meet me. Beckendorf grabbed my arm before I did something brash. I ripped it out of his grip. I was in no mood to be restrained.

I continue to stare at them, wondering what is happening. I shook my head, anger building up inside of me. I started to breath heavy. My mind was spinning.

The others try to help me. Grover walked around, face in his hand, like he was devastated Nico put his hand on my shoulder once again, but this time, I didn't push it off.

And I continued to watch. They were standing in front of me. They had let go of each other, but they had their hands clasped. When they let go, Annabeth slipped something off of her finger and gave it to Luke.

I had my hand up to my face, covering my mouth in horror. I looked away for a few seconds. This is too much to bear. They were doing this right in front of me. They can see me. They know I'm here. And now my best friend and my girlfriend was causing me pain.

Luke put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder. I touched the same ring on my finger, one that matched exactly to hers.

Then, I stormed over to them.

_My broken heart like a wave_

_My shaken heart like a wind_

_My heart vanished like smoke_

_It can't be removed like a tattoo_

_I sight deeply as if a ground is going to cave in_

_Only dusts are piled up in my mind_

_(Say goodbye)_

Annabeth saw me coming and she quickly walked to her car and drove away. Luke was standing there, looking at her drive. He turned away from me and started walking slowly. I came up to him and jerked him to look at me, my face up in his.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say, spatting his face with every word. He kept on a straight face and answered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging around with Annabeth." I got closer to him and he pushed me. My eyes widen. He did not just push me.

"Oh, yeah? Come here. Let me teach you a lesson for toying around with my girl." I start to walk to him, but Beckendorf came in between the both of us. He outstretched his arms so that they pushed Luke and I away from each other, but I was still staring daggers at him.

"You think you're so tough, Seaweed Brain? You're not the boss of me." He smiled smugly and pushed Beckondorf's hand away from his chest. I pushed it away as well and walked closer.

He began to slowly turn around and walk back again, but I jerked him to look at me for the second time.

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_

_But somehow, I managed to live on longer than I though_

_You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you."_

_I hope for a vain expectation, but now, it's useless_

I push up again so that I was face to face to him.

"Say that again." I urged. He smiled.

"What? Seaweed Brain? Gladly." I stepped back and took my hand back, about to bring it up and punch Luke straight in the face. I would have if Grover and Malcolm hadn't taken my hands and restrained me from bringing them up. I ripped them out of their grips.

"Keep saying that and one day, you won't live to see the next day," I threaten. I push him so that he took a few steps back, but was unfazed. I was going to do worse. "You're dead."

And all Hades broke loose. I ran up to him and punched him in the face. He staggered back and came forward with his fist that met my stomach. I doubled over, but got right back up to my feet. My friends were trying to separate the two of us. They held us so that we wouldn't fight.

I kicked Luke and he punched me once more. They held back tighter.

For a minute, I was able to beat the Zeus out of Luke. But the others had grabbed us so hard, all I could do was scream at him.

"I hate you!" I scream. All he did was chuckle.

"You have some issues. Maybe that's why your precious little girlfriend left you and came to me." My nostrils flared and I gave him my deadliest glare. "That's right. Annabeth came on me. It's her you should be mad at."

I tried to rip myself out of the other's grip, but I couldn't. They were too strong. I felt too weak. There was blood dripping down my mouth and there was some streaming down Luke's nose. He continued to taunt me and walked over, pushed his dirty little finger on my forehead, and pressed back.

"It's Annabeth to blame."

That's when I couldn't take it. I ran so fast that the others didn't see what happen. In a split second, I was on top of Luke and started to punch is face. Over and over and over again.

"Liar!" I cried. "LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!" I screamed some more. I punched some more as well. "You're LYING! Annabeth wouldn't do such things! You're just making yourself seem better!" But deep down inside, I had that horrifying suspicion that he may be right.

Malcolm, Nico, and Beckendorf came and ripped me off of Luke. When they did, Grover help pull him up to his feet. His face was bloody from all the punches that he received But he deserved it.

I wish that I could have done more. I wanted to smack that little smile off of his face once and for all. I tried one more time, but I wasn't strong and the others were. They pushed me back so far that my back hit the wall of a closed store and I was slammed into it. I kicked the nearest thing, which was a

garbage can and struggled to get out.

But that's when I finally calm down. I stopped and I pushed them out of their grip. I gave one last death glare at Luke and walked the opposite direction, leaving the others behind. Leaving Annabeth behind.

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_

_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_

_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you_

_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_

I reach my apartment that I live alone with. My parents are gone. They had died in a car crash. One more reason to add to the pain of the situation. I couldn't take their deaths anymore, so I became what I'm like today. It's hard to cope with them not being here. Not standing by my side.

I plopped down on the couch and sat there in silence. In a few seconds, I began to punch the wall next to me, placing a good size hole in it. I sat down on a chair and ran my fingers through my hair. Lightning streaked the sky and thunder rumbled afterward. It started to rain.

There was a tape playing on my television. It was of me and Annabeth. We were hugging and playing around a pond that was in the center of the town. I splashed her with water and she shrieked, splashing me back a few seconds later. I laughed and she did as well.

For a while, we did this for a few minutes. Then, I snuck up from behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She screamed and started to laugh again. I spun her around.

"Percy, put me down!" She didn't stop laughing. I laughed as well. We were having the time of our life.

"Not until you tell me who's my girl!" I continue to spin, faster and faster.

"Percy!" she shrieked, but I didn't listen to her.

"Tell me!" I continue.

"Okay, fine, fine! I am!" When she said it, I stopped and gently placed her down. She kept smiling and I put my forehead to hers.

"You will always be my girl." And I kissed her.

I got up and kicked the television so that the TV turned off and I wouldn't have to see that tape anymore.

In an act of agitation, I ran to the bathroom and punched the mirror. I looked up and saw that my band was bloody. There was still dry blood on myself, so I turned on the shower and jumped in, without taking any of my clothes off.

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live on_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I became dull day by day_

_Oh girl, I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye..._

The water splashed on me and my face drooped down so that I was staring at the floor. I walk back out and punched the mirror a few more times. I was wet and the bathroom was dirty. I was cut and I could come intact with an infection, but I didn't care.

When I stopped, I looked at my broken reflection and started to yell out. A few tears streamed down my face, but it looked like it was from the water in the shower. There was no way I'm going to show my tears. I'm not weak.

I kept looking, hoping that it would go away, that my reflection would leave me.

I wanted it to disappear.

_If we pass by each other on the street_

_Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to_

_If you keep thinking about our past memories_

_I might go look for you secretly_

A few days later, I was riding in the car with Nico, Beckendorf, and Grover. Beckendorf was driving and I sat in the back seat with Grover, Nico at the driver's side. We were driving past an empty parking lot. But it wasn't so empty.

We passed a car and I looked out. It was no ordinary car. I spotted Luke and Annabeth, looking forward. When they spotted us, Annabeth instantly moved closer to Luke. He put his arm around her and they snuggled.

I got out of the car and they smiled at me. They were freaking smiling at me!

I ran over to their car and slammed my hand down on the hood of Luke's car.

"You think you're going to break me, using her?" I got closer till I was almost on top of the hood, but the other guys shot out of the car and held me back before I could do anything rash.

We were about to walk back to the car when I heard Luke laugh. He smiled at me, like he had already won.

Annabeth was seated next to him, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Oh, you're scary!" he cried, with sarcasm. "I'm cowering in fear!" I surged forward and put a bigger dent in the side of his car. He looked unfazed and Nico urged me to get back into the car. I listened, but couldn't help but turn and look at the two, smiling. They were mocking me.

_Always be happy with him, so I won't ever get a different mind_

_Even smallest regret won't be left out ever_

_Please live well as if I should feel jealous_

_You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud_

_Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened._

After that, I was roaming the city alone. I walked past a large number of people, each one giving me a stare, saying 'You don't belong here.'

I continue to walk, my mind blocked out. I didn't care about anything right now. I looked at the ground and kept walking. There were a few people that I pushed. They seemed ticked off. One pushed me back, but I was too busy being mindless than caring.

After that push, others continue to push me, each one didn't stop. Just kept pushing until I hit another person and that person pushed me as well. Then, after a while, the crowd left and I was walking alone on the side walk again.

I got home. A piece of garbage. Right when I walked in, I couldn't take the pain anymore. I took whatever was closest to me and flung it across the room. I took a vase and it smashed on the wall, the pieces crumbling down onto the floor. I took my baseball bat and killed the table. I pushed down all the plates and porcelain items from the cupboard and didn't stop there. I took the pillows and ripped them open, letting all the feathers fly out into the air. The cups and glasses all broke in a few seconds, cutting me a few times, but the pain was manageable. However, the one in my heart wasn't.

I chucked a chair across the room and it hit a mirror, smashing it into bits. My bookshelf was on the wall and with the energy I had left, I pushed it down and the books, along with the case, smashed on my floor. I could hear people downstairs wondering what was going on. Paper was flying around. The window was wide open and the gusts of wind was blowing in.

I collapsed and put my head in my hand. I started to cry and everything was scattered around me. I made a huge mess of things.

I looked up at the ceiling and screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY!" I screamed. Why did the girl that I love slip from my fingers?

I stayed like that for the rest of the time.

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live on_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day_

_Oh girl, I cry, cry_

_You're may all, say goodbye..._


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person's POV

She hadn't meant for it to happen. It was so sudden, it hit her like a brick. Knowing that Percy was going to find out was harder to bear with. She loved Percy, no doubt about it.

She started to walk in the city, on a starry day. It was the evening, almost night. The streets and sidewalks were lonely, just the faint noises of the city. She kept walking and suddenly, her eyes began to tear up.

She walked up to the closest building and couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden, she slipped down onto the ground and collapsed.

Annabeth was sitting, but crying. She was crying from the pain that she knew she had caused, but if she had done what she did, the pain would be too unbearable. For both her and Percy.

A tear slipped down her pale face. She was usually tan, but from the past couple of days, she's lost her radiance.

'I'm sorry, Percy,' was all she could think of. 'I truly am sorry.'

Annabeth found a mirror a few feet away and slowly walked over to it. She picked it up and stared at her sickly complexion. She ran her fingers through her hair and a large tuft of it came undone and lay intertwined in her fingers. She slid down again and a few more tears flew out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered aloud.

Nico's POV

I watch with Malcolm as Percy began to throw the things around the room. He smashed everything that he had, chucked it across the room, and fell down to his knees, bursting into tears. However strong he was, there was always his vulnerable spot.

I wanted to run in there, help him cope with the pain, but Malcolm put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, telling me that I shouldn't. It was the right time.

I looked back at the devastation that has wrecked the room. Percy was my cousin and I wanted to help him, but what can I do but watch?

And so we continued to watch him break.

_I hope your heart feels relieved_

_Please forget about me and live on_

_As time passes by_

_It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all_

_Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever_

_Baby_

_I pray for you_

Grover's POV

I know that what happened with Percy took a great toll in his life. Annabeth meant the world to him. He's lost many things. His parents, his life. Himself.

She was the only good thing that he had in his life that he absolutely did not regret.

It's been at least a month since Percy found out she was with Luke. He was devastated

I stood outside of the hospital door, watching the patient that was inside looking out at the cloudy day. She smiled brightly as she saw us each, one by one. Nico was sitting down on a chair by the doctor's desk. Beckendorf stood by the bed, making sure that she was alright. Luke sat on her bed, trying to comfort her. Malcolm was there and talked to Annabeth, since he was her brother. He was about to cry, but the strong hearted patient patted him on his head.

"It's going to be alright," she said softly.

The only person that was missing from the group was Percy. He had not figured it out yet. I guess that the plan was a success.

I watch from the hallway as Luke brushed a strand of Annabeth's hair from her face. He was like a big brother to her and Malcolm. There was no way they would date.

He gently smiled at her and she did as well. She pecked him on the cheek and did the same to us.

"Thank you guys," she said. I tried to smile, but she looked weakly at her fingers and the small, golden ring around it.

_As long as we're together_

After a while, I took the elevator down to get some fresh air, but instead, I took out my phone and called the only person that was hurting more than the others.

Percy's POV

I was sitting in my room, going through the old tapes of Annabeth and I. We were smiling while the guys were holding up the camera, calling us lovebirds. We smiled at them and showed them out promise rings. It matched exactly with each other. _As long as we're together_

I took the tape out, not wanting to watch anymore of it. I was still angry with Luke. He took her away from me. The only person that I had every loved in this world when everybody else was gone.

I was angry with Annabeth. I thought that she loved me. I gave her all my love, thinking that we'd be together for eternity. I guess I was wrong.

But I was most angry at myself. I hadn't dared to contact Luke nor Annabeth. I didn't talk to my friends about it when they were there. I ignored everyone that wanted to help me, make me feel better. I think that if I had just listened, call out to them, that the pain would stop, that there was a reason Annabeth had left me.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I needed some fresh air.

I walked down the road of the path I took to the park. It was dirty and small, but it was a shortcut to escape. I had already walked down a few paths when my phone started to vibrate in my pants and my ring-tone played.

I took it out and saw that it was from Grover. I hadn't talked to G-man in a while.

"What's up, Grover?" I answer. There was a long silence and I squinted my eyes, wondering what was going on. "Hello?" No one. I was about to hang up and call again, thinking that maybe he butt dialed me, when there was a strain in his voice.

"Percy." He sounded scared and sad, choking on his words.

"What's wrong?" I ask. There was another moment of silence. Then, he told me something that I could not of possibly heard.

I dropped my phone at my side. My hands were dangling.

Was he telling the truth? Or was he lying? There was no way that this was happening. I'm in a dream, that's what it was. I'm just pretending to hear it. Right? No way on the face of this Earth that that was going to happen. No way. It just can't be.

I whip my head around and faced the direction that I had just come from. My heart ached with each second that I breathed. I clawed at my heart and started to breath heavy. I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing it and hoping that I had not just heard what I did. It can't possibly be true.

The last words I heard from Grover before I ran of to them was, "It's Annabeth. She's dying."

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live on_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I became dull day by day_

_Oh girl, I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye..._

I rushed through the alley and past my apartment. My heart was racing with the thought in my mind. There was no way that I'm letting Annabeth die!

I sprinted the fastest I could, past all the cars, all the people, past all the buildings that were there. There wasn't time to take the car. It would've just slowed me down.

I ran and ran and ran, pushing past everyone at full speed. There were angry people, judging people, but I didn't care. I need to reach the hospital. Now.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I told myself that it was going to be okay, that everything was going to be alright. Things are going to go back to what they once were.

But I had that wretched feeling in my gut that told me otherwise.

They had her lay down on a bed and brought her through the halls. She said goodbye to every last one of her friends. She told them that she loved them and that to never leave her side, no matter what. They agreed with her, promising that they will.

I ran past other roads. My feet were burning, my legs are tired. I was about to give out, but I didn't stop, no matter what. A tear presented itself on my cheek and I wiped it away and continued to run, without ever stopping for whatever the reason.

She asked them for one last favor before she was taken by doctors and transported to the operation table. When she whispered it into their ears, they smiled and promised that they would. Each of them, one by one, bid their farewell and assured her that everything was going to be okay, that there was no way in hell that they were going to let her die. She smiled weakly one last time before being taken away. The guys started to cry.

I kept running, sure that I was going to make it. The whole situation that had happened in the month made perfect sense now. She was only trying to protect me. Her and Luke. The others knew it too, but it would have hurt less if I hadn't had known. She was doing it to make sure that I wouldn't be hurt.

Annabeth was brought into the surgical room, where she fell asleep and the doctors put on all the safety equipment. They brought out everything that they needed and in no time, they were ready to proceed with the surgery. The lights turned on and she stared at them, not the least bit afraid. The last thing that Annabeth did before she went into surgery was let a small tear fall down her left cheek. She prayed to the gods to take care of everyone when she was gone. Her parents, her brothers, her friends. Especially Percy.

_Say goodbye..._

I finally reached the hospital and rushed in the emergency doors. I didn't care when the security guard came chasing after me. The nurses tried to slow my down, but I pushed through them until. They finally let me go and I rushed up the stairs until I was on the fourth floor, not stopping for a second to catch my breath.

She closed her eyes. And she thought how cruel life could be. But also, how wonderful it may become. She's enjoyed the best parts of it and now, it's time.

I was about to turn the corner of the hallway when I stopped in my tracks for the first time. Luke was standing there, his eyes directly at mine. I was breathing heavy and I had to put my hand on the wall for support.

My eyes widen, but now wasn't the time to deal with him. I looked down on the floor and walked towards him, aiming to pass him and run to Annabeth. However, he grabbed my arm and I turned around. I sighed. Now wasn't the time to talk.

Luke pulled something out of his pocket. It was small and circular. He took my hand and opened it so that the palm was showing. It was then he placed the small gold ring on my hand.

"She told me to give it to you." There was a pause while I stare at the ring. "She really loves you, you know." And he walked away.

For a few short seconds, I was in denial. Then, I clenched my hand around the ring and formed a fist, holding the ring tight.

I brought it up to my face and started to cry horribly. It was the worst one out of them all. I screamed even louder, the pain building up too much for me to handle. It hurt like hell. I hit the wall with my fist and the tears just didn't stop. I put my hand up to my face in disbelief. I cried in them.

A flashback played in my head.

Annabeth and I were at the park, eating some ice cream. Then, I pointed at the opposite direction and she faced that way. Right when she did, I took her left hand and slipped on the gold ring. She turned back, surprised by the sudden movement.

She looked down at it with disbelief.

"Oh my gods," she whispered. She looked up at me, eyes wide. I smiled. Then, she smiled as well. "Percy..."

I looked down at the rings and showed her my hand as well, the exact one on the same finger.

"It's a promise ring. I promise to stay with you forever." She smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you," I told her. She smiled wide.

"I love you too." And the engraving on the rings seemed to shine brighter than the rings themselves.

_As long as we're together_

I was brought back to reality and ran through the hospital. I turned a corner and saw that the other guys were there. Beckendorf was patting Malcolm's back as he cried. I spotted Grover standing up with this face to the wall and his hands hitting them. There were a few tears in his eyes and I knew that they were close friends. We all were. Nico was sitting down with his hands together, his complexion dark and sad. He looked down at the floor, his eyes watering.

When they all saw me, they shot up and stared. I walked to the end of the hallway. The doors were closed. There was no way I was able to get in.

She knew what was going to happen. She knew that not everything will turn out happy. But that's okay, she thought. She got to meet the best person in the whole world and that's all that she wanted.

She remembered the way he had put his arms around her when she was cold, the way that he was always showing off his goofy side to make her happy. Whenever she had beaten him at something, he would always pout and she would smile at him and call him a Seaweed Brain.

She recollected the time they were at the beach and he would always pull her down with him. Even the time when Percy was the most distant from her, when his parents died, did she still love him.

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live on_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day_

_Oh girl, I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye..._

I brought my hand up to my face and cried into them. Luke came back, his face dark with sadness. The other guys were crying as well and Grover came up and helped me stand. My feet were giving out and so was my heart. They were trying to keep me from falling, but the pain was too much.

My knees got wobbly and I collapsed, but they caught me. My head hung down low on the ground. My head was ringing and screaming with pain. They let out their worst sobs. I tried to push past them, but I was too weak.

After a little bit, I calmed down and stood in the middle of the hallway. It took at least an hour until they came out.

Then, the doors opened and I whipped my head around.

Annabeth knew that there was no hope. That there wasn't going to be a happy ending. But one thing she did know is that she was of something important to others. To someone. And that's all that mattered.

In the last few seconds of her life, she knew that she has, have, and always will, love Percy.

'_Goodbye, Percy'_

Then, the heart monitor gave out and she slipped away.

When the doctors came out, Annabeth was lying on a stretcher. Two surgeons came out with her. I ran to her side and brushing my fingers through her hair. She was cold and her eyes were closed.

I looked desperately at the doctors. They saw the worry in my eyes, the scared child in them. But alas, they only shook their head and looked down sadly. And that's when the hard realization hit me.

I bent down to stare at her once beautiful face. Her blonde curls were drained of their color. She was once my equal.

She had come with me everywhere. She had put up with me and my bad habits. She helped me with my past. She held my hand through everything. And now, she's gone.

_Oh girl, I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye, bye_

I look at her peaceful state and tears flowed down my cheeks.

_Oh my love, don't lie, lie_

I bent down and had my face right next to hers while everyone was looking. I cried hard. She's gone.

_You're my heart_

I love you, Annabeth

_Say goodbye_

* * *

**T^T I'm sorry, I just had this stupid idea in mind that this would be okay... It's not!**


End file.
